e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alisha Daniels
Alisha Daniels was a member of the ASBO five gang who had the power of Instant Sexual Arousal and later Clairvoyance. Biography Early life .]]A typical party goer, Alisha would often hit nightclubs with the intention of seducing men. On one occasion, she got caught by a police officer after buying drugs from a dealer. She tried to flirt her way out of this situation, but failed. She got let off with a caution after she pointed the dealer out to the cop. She attended the same college as Rudy, with some tension remaining between them, because at one point in the past she and Rudy had sex - with Alisha taking Rudy's virginity. However, the next day, Alisha completely ignored him and acted as though nothing happened, before going on to become extremely promiscuous and earning her the nickname "Cock Monster". This event drove Rudy to attempt suicide. Later, Alisha is pulled over for drink-driving and, after pretending to perform fellatio on the Breathalyzer, is arrested when the police found she was four times over the limit. The police has sentenced her to do community service. Series 1 Alisha finds herself forced to do community service, a task which she refuses to take seriously; she interrupts hits Alisha. (S01E01).]]probation worker Tony by answering her phone on the first day, ignoring his orders to pay attention. Alisha, along with Curtis, Nathan, Kelly, Simon and Gary, are told to paint the nearby benches by the lake when a freak storm looms over the sky. Despite their best efforts, the group are struck by its lightning and knocked to the floor. The next day, as the group take a break from cleaning up vandalism against the community centre wall, Alisha tells the boys about the details of her arrest until Kelly arrives to warn them about Tony, who is overcome with rage as a direct result of the storm. . (S01E03)]]Alisha soon discovers her power moments after Tony is killed when Curtis grabs her arm to stop her from leaving, even further when she touches Simon. The group decide to ditch Tony's body, as well as Gary's, beneath the flyover. Soon after, the group are told to help with a party for the elderly at the community centre, now under the supervision of Sally. Alisha's power makes the task somewhat difficult when asked to dance with one elderly man. By this time, Alisha is attracted to Curtis and uses her power against him in order for them to have sex in the changing rooms, despite the risk of someone knowing about the murder of Tony. Annoyed that Curtis doesn't like her taking advantage of him, Alisha abuses her power further by manipulating other men, including temporary volunteer worker Ben. Finally growing tired of being untouchable, Alisha and Curtis reconcile and decide upon mutual masturbation in order to overcome her power. Shortly after breaking up with Samantha, Curtis tells Alisha about the trouble he went through to ensure he ended the relationship, much to her annoyance, and realises that she and Curtis are becoming a serious couple. A week later, Alisha and the group witness a new youth-run organisation known as Virtue taking the area by 's influence. (S01E06)]] storm with its success. One night, Alisha is kidnapped by the group and brainwashed by their leader, Rachel Leyton. The next day, a smartly dressed Alisha politely acknowledges the group before joining the Virtue team, later arranging for Curtis to be kidnapped. She is eventually freed from Rachel's control following her death, also witnessing Nathan becoming impaled in the process. She attends the funeral with Curtis, Simon and Kelly before heading out for a drink in the evening. Series 2 asks her out.]]Alisha and the group are resuming their community service when they are sent a message via paper airplane to visit Nathan's grave. After exhuming Nathan from the ground, the group learn of his immortality. The next day, the group are told to supervise a day out visit for patients from a psychiatric ward. One patient in particular, Lucy, envies Simon for his group of friends and uses her power to change into their appearance, including Alisha, and turns them against each other. It is through this that the group learn of Sally's death and decide to dump the body in the nearby river. Over the coming days, Alisha and the group are visited by the mysterious Super .]]Hoodie figure, who is seemingly watching out for them. One night at an underground rave, the group, along with Nathan's half-brother Jamie and barmaid Lily, are given drugs which inadvertently reverse their powers; after knocking into Curtis (and several other party-goers), Alisha receives dirty looks and comments of repulsion upon touching them until she leaves the club. The next day, the group break into the home of what they believe to be Super Hoodie's hideout, only to learn that the flat belongs to another woman. Later, while walking home, Alisha is mugged in a block of flats and is rescued seconds later by Super Hoodie. He helps her up using his bare hands, and Alisha discovers that he is immune to her power. Curious, Alisha deliberately lands herself in trouble later by insulting a passer-by, only to be knocked unconscious after falling down a flight of stairs. She wakes up in Super Hoodie's lair and discovers the group's pictures scattered across the wall, surrounding a series of timers counting down to zero. She approaches the figure in the shower, and is startled to learn that the person .]]following the group is Simon. He explains to her that he is from the future and must ensure certain events carry out accordingly, whilst also implying a relationship between the two in the future. Alisha grows fond of future Simon, even going as far as having sex without the use of her power. While in his apartment, Alisha learns that it is she who tells the media about the effects of the storm, telling them about the discovery of her own power. Because of her relationship with future Simon, Alisha's relationship with Curtis gradually deteriorates. One morning, the group receive a new young offender, Ollie, and the group are told to go dies in her arms.]]litterpicking. In doing so, the group are confronted by a man who is literally living in a video game, and find themselves constantly hounded by him. After deciding to comply with his ransom of £10,000 for Kelly's safety, the five of them find themselves captured and awaiting further torture. During the ensuing commotion, Alisha is freed tries to escape, only to be rescued by future Simon by taking a bullet for her; Simon then tells Alisha that she must burn his corpse before the others learn his identity. After her community service was over, she took a job as a a barmaid. During the first 3 months after her community service was over, Alisha told Simon about the identity of Super Hoodie and they became a couple. She sold her power to a 'power dealer' to get her life back, but is later subjected to its effects when she is attacked by Elliot, a priest who purchased her power and others from the dealer, although Elliot's subsequent death negates any possibility that she can get her old power back. Series 3 in her flat, after all this time.]]By the time of Series 3, Alisha and Simon were living together in Superhoodie's flat. After a girl called Tanya trashed a car and framed the gang, they ran back to Simon and Alisha'a flat, where Alisha saw Rudy for the first time since what she had done to him. A day later, Rudy was at a pub with Charlie, with Simon, Kelly and Curtis there as well. When Alisha came round, the other Rudy burst out of Rudy and confronted Alisha about what she's done to him. A day later, Rudy and Charlie came to do their community service, only to find Tanya, who has escaped from the police. She used her power to kill Charlie and made it look like Rudy did it. Just before she killed him as well, Alisha came and found the whole thing out, so Tanya used her power to hang them both. Just before dying, Alisha apologized to Rudy for what she's done to him, telling him that she's different now. Rudy managed to kill Tanya by kicking her, and the other Rudy rescued Alisha and Rudy. They got the rest of the gang to help them bury Tanya and Charlie in the woods. After burying them, he gave the gang a lift in his stolen car. They got caught by the police, and since they are all on probation they got back to do community service, with Rudy. to promise her that he'll never fulfill his destiny.]]After Simon saved a guy called Peter from a mugger and told him about his destiny as Superhoodie, Alisha demanded Simon to never wear Superhoodie's suit ever again and to never become him. Peter, who had the power of Future Illustration, feared that Alisha would interrupt Simon to fulfill his destiny and used his power to break the two up. Alisha found out about Peter's power and ripped up his drawing. By doing that, she dismissed the power's influence and got back together with Simon. A day later, she was kidnapped by Peter to a nearby warehouse and Simon killed Peter in the process of rescuing her. Alisha asked Simon to promise her he will stay with her and burn his Superhoodie outfit but he then hid it from her, manifesting into real life what Peter had previously drawn, the Misfits not having ripped this drawing up. Death holds Alisha's dead body.]]After a fake medium with a superpower brings familiar faces from the gang's past back to life, Simon comes face-to-face with Sally, the probation worker he had killed. Sally filmed Simon and herself kissing on Alisha and Simon's bed and sent it to Alisha. Right afterwards, Sally tried to kill Alisha and throw her off the community centre's roof in order to complete her revenge, but she stopped after she saw Tony and realised that she hasn't come back for revenge. Simon told Alisha that he kissed Sally to help her move on and that the only one he wants is her. Alisha accepted his apology and the two of them had sex in the community centre. When they walked out of the toilets, Rachel, another spirit who was looking for revenge, slashed Alisha's throat and left her to die in Simon's arms. Post-Death The gang was deeply upset over Alisha's death. After she died, it was clear to Simon that this is when he travels back in time and becomes Superhoodie. At the time of series 4, Alishas body remains buried in the woods and the past versions of her remain trapped in a time cycle. Alternate Timelines *In an alternative timeline where she became famous for her power, she was killed by Brian who was jealous of her fame. *In an alternative timeline where the Nazis won WWII, she worked as a secretary for Shaun and was in a relationship with him after she was caught drunk driving and he released her. She didn't really love Shaun and was cheating on him with Simon. Characterization Alisha is the party girl of the Misfits, gaining an ASBO for constant drunk driving. : " Your mum has never met a girl like me." — Alisha .]] As long as Alisha’s the centre of everyone’s world, then she is happy. Her biggest concern is that she retains being a irresistible girl for another year running. When the party’s over she’ll jump into her car and find another one. Which is what got her into her jumpsuit and ankle tag in the first place. Alisha is now stuck with the worst comedown of all: a day job that might as well be shoveling dirt for all she cares. Not only is Alisha cut off from her friends, she is forced to associate with losers all day. Her character slowly matures over the time that Superhoodie is alive. For example, before she discovered Superhoodie's identity, she called Simon a freak after he tried to ask her out, and said she would have never dated him. After Superhoodie, Alisha starts respecting Simon more and in the Christmas special they are officially a couple. Special Power Sexual Arousal Her ability makes anyone who touches her to want to have sex with her, sending them into a frenzy, causing them to describe their desires aloud and in graphic detail; however, her "partners" have no recollection of the act or connection to her afterward. She realises the nature of the after-effect when she first uses her power on Curtis. She has no control over this, much to her distress. In episode 3, she walks through a club and touches everyone, having an effect on both genders. She abuses the capability until she confirms her feelings with Curtis in episode three. The two then decide to try for a relationship, including "phone sex without the phone", that both acknowledge can never become physical, because of her power. They would usually masturbate in front of each other as a substitute for sex. Alisha sold her ability of sexual arousal to Seth. She later is seen buying another ability because she was unable to buy back her original ability as it had already been sold to Elliot, her ability perishing with him. Social Pariah When she took the drugs at the nightclub, Alisha's power was reversed. Instead of people becoming sexually attracted to her, she was hated and slandered whenever she touched people. Clairvoyance Alisha has purchased the power of Clairvoyance. With this ability she can put herself in "other people's shoes", being able to see what they see, even without knowing their exact location. She first used her new ability to discover where Tanya was after she and Rudy awoke to find themselves set-up to die. AntoniaThomas2.jpg|Alisha's original power of Instant Sexual Arousal Misfits202a.jpg|Alisha's former reversed power of Social Pariah (Inverse of Instant Sexual Arousal) Clairvoyance.png|Alisha's current power of Clairvoyance HlYARZr33XlWLDRMjSDrL5.jpg Trivia *Alisha's original power reflects how she was very sexually active and considered a 'slut', and also how she finds herself very attractive. *Alisha has used this power on every male in the original gang except Nathan. *Alisha's number is 07415651663. (As seen in Episode 8 (Series 3)) *Alisha is the second of the original misfits gang to be killed, the first being Simon. *Alisha's nickname used to be/still is The Cock Monster, as revealed by Rudy. Category:Main Characters Category:Community Service Workers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Power Buyers Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters Category:Power Holder